


Home

by akaatea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, just two men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaatea/pseuds/akaatea
Summary: It had been three months since Bokuto had left the country to train with other volleyball teams.It had been three months, and Akaashi had been counting down the days until his boyfriend got back.Only a few more hours to go...he could make it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one night, no proofing. Sorry if it's a bit messy I'm just in a major Bokuaka brainrot and needed to write something;;
> 
> Enjoy the boys being in love, they're just so,,,, p recious~

Three months.

It had been three months since Bokuto had left Japan to go and practice with other volleyball teams in other countries.

Akaashi had been counting down the days until Bokuto was to get back home.

He had everything planned out.

Tonight. Bokuto was coming home tonight, and Akaashi could hardly contain his excitement.

Normally, Akaashi was a pretty reserved person, but when it came to Bokuto, the most important person in his life and the person he loved most in the world, his emotions tended to show.

He just had to wait a few more hours. Bokuto had messaged him when he was getting on his flight, and had promised to text him when he got off as well.

Akaashi wanted to know exactly where Bokuto was. He wanted everything to be perfect.

He and Bokuto had been dating for almost eight years now. _Eight years_. They had been through so much, and although Bokuto got busy with volleyball practice and training all the time, and Akaashi got busy with his editing deadlines, they always made time for each other.

Akaashi never missed any of Bokuto's games at home, and Bokuto would always spend his free nights, cuddling with his boyfriend on the couch, watching movies, or if he wasn't at home, he'd video call Akaashi, and they'd fall asleep like that, just talking.

Akaashi loved Bokuto with his whole heart and soul, and he knew that Bokuto felt the same way. This eased his nerves about Bokuto leaving the country so often. He knew that the other man was looking forward to coming back home just as much as Akaashi was.

Akaashi had one more hour left.

One more hour, and then Bokuto would be home. He would be home and in Akaashi's arms right where they both belonged.

Akaashi had everything set up. A nice place setting on the table, some scented candles, lit and glowing a soft light, the other lights dimmed, and a flower vase centerpiece on the table. The food was almost ready to come out of the oven, and Bokuto was on his way home.

Everything was perfect.

The hour passed by insanely slow. Akaashi moved around the house like a crazy person, setting up the food, rearranging the plates, switching out napkins, straightening his clothes, anything to pass the time.

And then, he heard the familiar sound of the door being unlocked. His heart thumped wildly, and he felt his stomach start to flutter, his nerves acting up. 

Racing to the door just as it was opened, he flung himself on the man with delight, and he felt himself being swept off his feet, his loved stepping inside as he held Akaashi, the smaller man's legs instinctively wrapping around Bokuto's waist.

Akaashi buried his face into Bokuto's neck and took in a deep breath, the man's scent familiar and comforting. He was home. Everything was good again.

Slowly feeling himself being lowered onto the ground, he stood up and grabbed both of Bokuto's hands tightly, staring up into his boyfriend's face, nothing but pure love filling their eyes.

"I missed you, Bo...so much..."

"I'm here now, 'Kashi...I'm home~"

"I'm so happy...so, so happy."

Akaashi stood on his tip toes and placed a loving kiss to Bokuto's lips, the other man happily kissing back, simply reveling in each other's warmth and familiarity.

"I, uhm...I set something up for us. Come into the kitchen with me?"

Akaashi offered his hand out to Bokuto, who gladly took it, giving the smaller man a wide smile, just happy to be home, and with his love again.

Akaashi led Bokuto into the kitchen, smiling warmly at the slight gasp that left Bokuto's lips at the sight.

"'Kashi this...this is wonderful~ Thank you, really. You truly are amazing..."

Bokuto leaned down and placed a kiss on Akaashi's forehead, earning a soft giggle from the smaller man.

"It's the least I could do...I really missed you, Bo."

Akaashi smiled up at his boyfriend, the butterflies in his stomach returning, but he swallowed down his nervousness and held his hand behind his back, fidgeting with something in his back pocket.

"Bo...I actually have one more thing for you. Could you...close your eyes for me?"

Bokuto, a little confused, but trusting nonetheless, closed his eyes lightly and gave his boyfriend a small nod, waiting for him to say it was okay to open his eyes.

Akaashi took in a small breath and kneeled down, pulling a small velvet box out of his back pocket, only fumbling with it a little. He quietly popped it open and held it out towards Bokuto, steeling his slight nerved before speaking again.

"Okay...you can look now."

The expression on Bokuto's face when he opened his eyes was one of pure joy and happiness and love. His eyes went wide, and Akaashi could see tears start to form in the corners of them, the man's eyes glassing over.

"Bokuto Kotarou...the love of my life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you more than any words can express. Bo...will you marry me?"

Bokuto didn't say anything at first, he let his actions speak for themselves, dropping to his knees and engulfing Akaashi into a tight hug, tears starting to fall from his eyes as he smiled, wider than he had ever smiled before.

"Yes...yes yes yes of course, 'Kashi~ I would want nothing less- Oh my goodness I love you so much...so so much, 'Kashi~"

Akaashi let a bright smile work its way onto his face, and he laughed happily, pulling Bokuto in for a kiss, savoring his taste and his touch and his warmth for a moment before breaking away and lifting up his hand, sliding the ring on, pleased to see that it fit perfectly.

"I love you too, Bo~ I love you so much...It's unreal."

"This is the best coming home gift I could have asked for, 'Kashi...thank you. Thank you so much..."

Akaashi smiled, slowly standing up and helping Bokuto to his feet, holding him close and not letting go. 

"Of course, Bo...there's nothing I'd want more than this. I love you with all of my heart, and I want to stay with you for the rest of my life."

"As do I, 'Kashi...I really, truly love you."

Simply standing there and holding each other close, the two men reveled in each other's familiarity.

Akaashi felt safe. He felt warm and happy and amazing.

They were finally home.


End file.
